


Stuck Together/Never Apart

by StarLight_Catcher



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Choking, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Smut, also, also tagging properly? dont know her, comedy hopefully, on speedrun, well me and chibs have it in common, yeah i know why am i like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight_Catcher/pseuds/StarLight_Catcher
Summary: Team Tardis get the brilliant idea to trap the Doctor and Master in a sim so they're forced to talk to each other, what can possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 121





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hi if youve read when in France, hi again, if not go read that. anyway im such a whore for these two its unreal so i had to write this, i hope yall enjoy, comment anything you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Tardis get struck with the brilliant idea to trap the Doctor and Master in a simulation, what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment anything you like!

**Prologue**

The Doctor hadn’t been the same since their encounter with the Master. The atmosphere in the Tardis was different, and she wasn’t acting like her usual self. Sure she smiled and laughed and joked along with Team Tardis, but the smiles she gave never reached her eyes, she didn’t speak unless prompted and she always looked somber when she thought no-one was looking at her. A plan had to be put into action.

“Doctor?” Yaz piped up. It had been a quiet day in the Tardis, the perfect opportunity to initiate the plan.

“Yeah?” The Doctor didn’t look up from the tangle of wires in front of her.

“Well I was thinking, we’ve been too so many versions of Earth cities.”

“Yeah?” 

“Well, take us to an alien city, a really big one!”

“Why would you want to go to a city?”

“To, I don’t know, experience the culture?”

The Doctor smiled, plan successfully started.

“Alright then.” The Doctor stood up, grabbed her coat and rushed to the console.

  
  


\---------

“Welcome to the city of Randf!” The Doctor announced, confidently stepping out the Tardis.

“Look at that, right in a car park too!” the Tardis had found herself neatly wedged between a car which had no wheels and a car which had ten.

Team Tardis stepped out the Tardis and took in the grey carpark.

“Not much has changed,” Ryan spoke under his breath.

“This should be Randf during the 67th century, which means during this time the place has an intergalactic post for over 5,000 species, this should be when it had its golden age, hopefully, now come on let’s find a tourist info center!” The Doctor beckoned her friends to follow her.

\-------

It turns out the carpark was attached to an info center. Helpful.

“So you’re telling me-” Yaz heard the Doctor say before wandering off, stopping herself when she saw a rack of brochures. She always loved them, they reminded her of all the places she’d seen, reminded her that she was special. And always looked good on a travel board so she usually took a few to add to her collection. She skimmed the rack, looking for the most interesting looking ones. She saw a few for an old house, a museum that held at least 10,000 types of gems (she wanted to see that later on) and then a bright white one caught her eye. She picked it up and thumbed through it, eyes widening at what she saw. The plan had taken an interesting turn.

\-------

After the Doctor had given them some advice about where to go, some money and a smile she split from them, saying something about mechanics and an old friend.

“You guys, I need to show you something,” Yaz said excitedly as soon as the Doctor was out of earshot. Ryan and Graham turned to look at her.

“Let’s find a seat then.” 

After finding what looked like a park, Yaz, Ryan, and Graham sat down on the dry “grass”.

“Guys I was looking at some of the tourist info and look at what I found.” She brought out the brochure.

“What is it?” Ryan asked.

“Well, it’s- hold on I got the digital version.” Yaz brought out a small disk and pressed the top button.

_Welcome to Renew Atlas!_ The VI voice began, _Have you seen you’re friends fall-out for the seventh time? Have you had enough of not talking to your Partner, wanted to make a miscommunication unheard? Then you’ve come to the right people! We here at Renew Atlas care deeply about relationships and want people to get along in the world, so we have come up with incredible new technology to help in reforging relationships if you’re interested, come see us at Upper Ward 3, Street Alpha-6, or just look for the big white building!_ The VI voice stopped.

“What was that?” Ryan wondered.

“You heard it, they help people make up!”

“How does this help us?” Asked Graham, confused.

“Well think about it, the Doctor’s been so moody lately, and it’s been since we met that Master guy.”

“Do you think she’s in a mood cause of him?” Ryan inquired.

“Yeah! She pure ignores questions about him, plus the only thing we know about him is that they used to be close.”

“Makes sense.”

“Well, we can always try it, and if it doesn’t work we can always try and talk to her!”

“I’m in,” Ryan said.

“Same here.”

The three stood up, ready to continue with the plan.

“Wait, so how are we meant to find this place?”

\------

After wandering about the sprawling city they somehow found the big white building. The three stood outside the glass doors.

“Well, we should just go in, give it a try, right?” Graham said.

“Yeah, no point wasting time.” The three walked in and found themselves in a white, clean reception area.

“Hello and welcome to Renew Atlas, do you have an appointment?”

“Oh no, is that ok?” Yaz said.

“Well if you’ll allow me to check your credit clip, and then we’ll see what we can do.” Graham handed the clip over.

“Well, I can see that you three will have no problems with any occurring fees, please, take a seat by the window and AVX should see you soon.” The pale purple woman extended her hand to a set of plush seats.

“Thanks.” The three said in unison and sat.

“How much money did she give us?” Ryan asked. Graham fiddled with the clip until a voice said: _you have TOTAL UNLIMITED CREDIT: AVAILABLE: UNLIMITED._

“Holy smokes,” Graham blurted out.

“Yeah.”

“Well, its gonna come in handy!” Yaz joked.

The three talked quietly until a woman appeared.

“Hello, I am AVX, a fully functioning VI in charge of the Renewal Process, please come with me to the design room.” The three followed AVX into the design room.

The design room was a white, bright room decorated with only a large table and three bean bag chairs.

“Oh bean bag chairs, I love them!” Graham exclaimed, sitting himself down with an audible ah. Yaz and Ryan laughed and sat down, AVX positioned herself opposite them.

“Step 1, basic details, could you please give your names?”

“Graham.”

“Ryan.”

“Yasmin.”

“Is your credit clip shared?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Step 2, Process, how many people are involved in the relationship that you are trying to repair.”

“Um, two?” Ryan said.

“What species are they?”

“They’re- they’re um, she said something about Gallifrey, time-lords?” Yaz said.

“Species: Gallifreyan. What is their basic history?.”

“She said something about them being friends in the past,” Graham said.

“She’s been sad ever since they met.” Yaz piped up.

“Understood, what is the pronoun of the two?”

“I think it changes?” Ryan said.

“Current pronouns.”

“She/Her and for the other one, He/Him,” Yaz said.

“What name should I assign the pronoun: She/Her?”

“The Doctor.” The three said.

“And the other?”

“The Master.” The three said.

“Understood, what was their type of relationship previously?” The three drew a blank. She had said that they were friends, but the way he looked at her, the way she’d said it, didn’t seem like a friend. Plus their relationship must be old.

“We- uh, don’t know?” Graham said, hoping it was enough.

“Required field.” Crap.

“Uh-um?” Graham looked at Ryan, who shook his shoulders and looked at Yaz.

“Um, they were together?” Yaz said.

“Together, searching through phrase database: Together, Earth term, with someone romantically. Thank you.” CRAP. Graham and Ryan looked at Yaz, mouthing frantic what the fucks at her. She mouthed sorry back.

“Step 3: Customisation, we have many options for the simulation, what mood are you going for?”

“Calm?”

“Understood, would you like this simulation to be on Earth?”

“Sure?”

“Earth: Sheffield: Domestic Life selected. How long would you like this simulation to last?”

“Um, what’re the most popular times?”

“A year.”

“A YEAR?” The three exclaimed.

“Do not worry, it translates to only 1 hour in real-time, and nobody is aged during the process.”

“Ok yeah that’s fine, I guess?”

“How big would you like the simulation to be?”

“Biggest you’ve got.”

“Understood, everything is set in order, do you have any questions?”

“How easy is it to escape these, simulations?”

“It is impossible. No outside objects can enter, all needs are provided for them, you cannot die in the simulation.”

“Ok, cool then, is that it?”

“Credit clip, please.” Graham handed over the clip.

“The price of this simulation is: 135282 credits, is this acceptable?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Transaction complete, please enter the waiting room.”

The three got up and followed the sign, again the room was white, plush chairs again.

“Do you think that we might have gone too far?” Yaz asked, thinking about the ramifications of both sealing the Doctor with a sworn enemy and how angry she’ll be with them for said sealing.

“Honestly, I don’t know, I mean she’ll probably be angry with us, and god knows what the Mast-”

“Come off it Ryan, if it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work, and if does, great.”

“I don’t trust him, he tried to kill us, and her!”

“Well he can’t hurt her in there, plus she’s well smarter than him, plus it might work.”

“Plus it’s too late to go back now.”

The three sat in uneasy silence.

_Extraction complete, the Doctor and Master are in simulation 342. 1-hour remaining._

“Here we go,” Yaz said, uneasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me @Starlight_Mad on twitter, tweet at me!


	2. January

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor finds herself trapped in a simulation, how could this have happened!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry these next few chapters are lowkey short. comment anything you like

**January**

The Doctor woke up on a beige leather couch, in a pretty red jumper and black jeans in a nice, homey living room. Now that wouldn’t have been a problem usually, except she wasn’t wearing any of those things when she’d gotten up, and she hadn’t been in a flat. She’d been on an alien planet haggling with a Zygon about a zip bolt. 

She got up and checked her surroundings. No deadly traps anywhere in the nice living room, weird. She’d been teleported, she could taste it and then her mind went to her friends, what if something had happened to them! She opened one of the doors to find a corridor leading to other closed doors. She opened the first to find a bright white, clean kitchen. The fridge was full and the water ran however it may have also been a trap, she went to grab her sonic to find it wasn’t there. Smart. She left the kitchen only to hear someone get up. She wasn’t alone.

She readied herself and opened the door.

It was a bedroom, but that wasn’t important, it was who was standing in front of her.

Him. The Master, wearing a plain dress shirt and trousers, turned around and stared, wide-eyed at her.

“What are you doing here? What trick have you pulled this time?!” The Doctor said, anger rising in her voice.

“I could say the same to you!” The Master replied, offended.

“Oh come off it, we both know that-”

“Really Doctor, you think I’d pull a trick like this? Place us in a boring house, god knows where?” That made sense, the Master always liked extravagant plans.

“Then what are you doing here?”

“I don’t know! One minute, Tardis, next minute, this!”

“I don’t believe you.” The Master laughed at her.

“What a shock Doctor.” The Doctor could feel her anger build. She turned, without a word, and left the flat tenement.

\-------

It was a bright sunny day in Sheffield when the Doctor walked outside. Why was she in Sheffield? It was like she’d never left then she spotted a woman walk by. Great, actual people!

“Wait!” She shouted at the woman, the woman in question turning with a smile on her face.

“This is gonna sound daft, but could you tell me where I am?” The woman stopped and disintegrated into pixels, the Doctor’s eyes widening in surprise, she looked up and seen the sky turn a hazy violet.

A voice echoed around her; _Of course. My name is AVX and I am the VI in charge of this simulation._ Simulation, the Doctor thought as she heard footsteps approach.

“Wow, humans were right, their God is real.” The Master joked behind her. Great, him. She glared at him and turned back towards the sky.

“Simulation?”

_Yes. This simulation was made and manufactured by Renew Atlas._

Renew Atlas?

“What?”

_You and The Master have been put into a simulation to reconcile._ What does that even mean? The Doctor stared at the ground, confused out her mind.

“By who?” The Master asked angrily.

_By Graham, Ryan, and Yasmin._

“WHAT!” The Doctor all but screeched. So this was their fault, she was gonna be so angry when she got out, how dare they. The sky turned back to its usual Earth blue. The Doctor turned to look at the Master.

“Well then Doctor, what are we going to do.” The Master said, mockery edging in his tone.

“I- I don’t know…” the Doctor trailed off.

“Well, since there is no way out, we both know that Doctor, I’m going back inside and away from those things.” He pointed to a simulated man and walked off to the flat.

The Doctor stood there, stewing in her anger and bitterness. 

\---------

The simulation went all the way to London. They’d picked the biggest for her. Them. Her. She closed her eyes, away from the white wall of nothing, the end of the simulation. It churned like it was alive, and it reached out when she reached out to touch it. Her thoughts snapped back to her companions. Why, why had they done this? She hadn’t been herself, that’s true, but putting her in a box with **him**? Too far. Well, she’d kind of done the same thing to them. She shook her head and went to get the motorbike the simulation had provided her, thoughts and feelings circling like crows. Well, at least it provided her all the basics.

\---------

She closed the red door behind her, mind and body tired from the strain of her situation, taking a moment to breathe before she opened the living room door to find the Master laying on the couch, watching some human romantic comedy.

He turned his head to look at her, an unreadable expression on his face. 

“I’m taking the bed.” 

“You’re joking.”

“Nope.” Her face twitched.

“Fine.”

She stomped through to the bathroom and felt tears stream down her face. _How could they?_ A voice ripped through her head; _If you’d just told them the truth. About the Master, about home, about you._ The voice was right, it was hers after all. But what they’d done as inexcusable, they should have told her- _you never would have agreed to it, they just wanted to help you._ Yes, by putting her in this with someone who’s hurt her more times than she can count. _You’ve hurt him too._ She knew that as well. They used to be friends at one point, he so desperately wanted to travel with her. _He didn’t want to do just that, you know._ The voice was going too far and she told herself to shut up.

Footsteps passed her little haven, bringing her back into the moment. It was him, off to sleep in the bedroom. She looked up at her tear-streaked face, Rassilon, she was a mess. She left the bathroom and went to the couch, her new bed for the next while. Well at least it was vaguely comfortable, she’d slept in worse places. A soft blanket and pajamas appeared in front of her, thanks to the simulation. She changed and settled into a dreamless sleep, letting herself think about the person she was stuck with and if he was thinking about her as she thought of him. 

\-------

“Do you think they’re ok?” Yaz asked, anxiety starting to build in her chest. 

“They’ll be fine,” Ryan replied, trying to not sound like he was worried.

“Guys stop worrying, I’m sure everything’s fine,” Graham said.

The three sat in silence.

“Can we order something, I’m starving,” Graham asked, hopeful.

“Yeah.”

“AVX, can we eat in here?” 

_You may._

“What should we get-” a voice cut Ryan off. 

_55 minutes remaining._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me @ Starlight_Mad, tweet at me!


	3. February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Master have a feud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment anything you like!

**February**

  
  
  


The last words the Doctor and Master had said to each other was about where they’d sleep, after that, they avoided each other all the time. Which was what the Doctor had wanted, she’d seen enough of her old enemy/friend/lov- for a lifetime. A few lifetimes. She never even seen in him in the morning. She remembered when the first thing she’d see in the morning was him, just a crop of messy black hair poking from the covers. She smiled at the memory but snapped herself out and told herself that she was just being nostalgic, they’d never be like that again.

She got up from her surprisingly comfortable bed-couch and went to make cereal. 

She’d explored enough sims to know where weaknesses cropped, bugs that could be exploited, etc. This though was nothing like anything she’d ever seen. No seams or gaps, no bugs in the people’s AI, hell even in the systems AI itself. She’d have to have a word with whoever made this. And the fam. She scowled at the thought of them, still incredibly angry about this whole situation. She knew that technically, they’d done right by her but her hearts couldn’t accept that yet.

She was back at the edge of the simulation almost every day, desperately looking for a weakness, which had caused her to spend very little time exploring the simulation. The Master could have been about anywhere, she had to be on her guard but she’d not seen him since he’d stalked off to the bedroom about a month back.

\----------

Ok, there was no weakness in the sim, the Doctor had finally decided. The small makeshift sonic she’d made from forks confirmed it, though she kind of knew it already. It was nighttime in the sim, the tenement buildings lighting up with families and people- well fake families and people. This sim was amazing really, though the tech seemed far too advanced for the time.

The flat was warm when she walked in, the Master must be in then. Great, maybe they’ll start talking, they would need to, eventually. She opened the living room door to find a plate of curry and rice- but no Master in-sight. Ok, so he’d made her dinner, that was nice, almost sweet and the Doctor did feel hungry so she sat on her couch and picked up the plate to eat. She took a bite and immediately spat it out again. Who the hell makes it this spicy? The spice burned her throat, almost numbing her mouth. She ran to the kitchen and looked for any kind of cooling liquid. Ha ha Master, very funny, the Doctor thought to herself as she chugged the rest of the milk.

  
  


\---------

Early morning, the Doctor thought to herself as she rose from her couch. The Master was already out, thankfully. She was well annoyed at the little stunt he’d pulled yesterday, she made a reminder to herself to never accept any kind of food from him again. Or anything. He used to make her gifts all the time. She told herself to shut up and trudged to the bathroom.

  
  


Great, the Doctor thought as she looked at the empty tube of toothpaste. So he was playing petty pranks on her now. She asked the sim to give her more toothpaste and it did. Well, at least he can’t do anything dangerous to her. Not that he would really, all his stupid plans never actually hurt her. She brushed her teeth and undressed for her shower, only to pull back the curtain to find all the soaps and shampoos gone. She rolled her eyes and huffed.

Ok so the shampoo and toothpaste and curry were petty, but this was just getting annoying now. The motorcycle she’d been helpfully provided was now honking at her like a clown. Because it was a clown car. 

  
  
  


\----------

This was the last straw. The Doctor had returned from her daily run to the edge only to find that the house had locked her out and would not let her back in.

“For god sake, just let me in!” The Doctor shouted, jamming at the door handle.

_I am sorry, but the Master has asked to be alone._

“He can do that somewhere else!”

_He asked to be alone here._

An idea pieced itself together in the Doctor’s mind.

“Wait, he specifically asked to be in this house?”

_Yes._

“Then why don’t you just send a copy of the house somewhere else!”

_Where should he be sent?_

“The countryside, far from here. If he wants away from me so bad then that’s where he should be.”

_Copy and move process complete._

“Thank you.” The Doctor gently pushed the door to the flat open. That would teach him.

The Doctor sat on her couch bed, getting ready to go to sleep when her mind decided to betray her and let her think about the Master. They couldn’t go on like this, doing stupid shit like this. It reminded her of the past, when she was an old man with Jo and Sarah Jane and the Master, well the Master was his usual self. She liked him back then, more openly too. The Master knew that he was the same. They were different people now, but that wasn’t going to stop them from talking.

\-------

The fam stared at the menu.

“Holy hell,” Yaz said, staring at the huge list of things, half of which she couldn’t possibly describe.

“Uh, can we just ask AVX what to get?” Ryan asked, far too daunted by the list to even look at it.

“AVX, what should we get?” Graham piped up.

_Ordering complete._

The three sat in silence, hunger preventing them from speaking.

_50 minutes remaining._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me @Starlight_Mad, tweet at me!


	4. March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Master "talk" "NSFW WARNING"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment anything you like

**March**

The Doctor had had enough. In the two whole months she’d been there she’d gone without talking to the Master- hell anyone, and it was driving the Doctor mental. They were going to talk, and they were going to talk soon.

\--------

The trap had been set. The Doctor, instead of leaving for the edge, had hidden in the next flat block over until the Master left, and then went back inside the flat. The Master knew all her schedules, probably memorized them, so he wouldn’t expect her in the house when he came back. It was full proof, the Doctor thought until she realized she’d be trapped in the flat for god knows how long. She turned on the TV to see what was on.

\---------

It was 8 o’clock when the Doctor heard the door open. She scrambled to turn off the medical drama that had gripped her for the past 7 hours. The Master opened the living room door, eyes landing on the Doctor, a mix of dread, confusion, and hatred filling his features. Her trap had worked! He hurried away into his bedroom, the Doctor close on his heels, smile creeping onto her face.

“Don’t try and run from me, Master!” The Doctor found herself saying, voice growing loud. The Master said nothing has he tried to close his bedroom door on her, only for her to jam her foot in the door gap and worm her way inside. 

“Get out.” The Master snarled at her.

“No.” The Doctor spat back.

“I said GET OUT!”

“NO! I’m SICK of this constant pettiness, we’re gonna talk, and talk properly.”

“What, you think we’ll be released faster if we talk if we kiss and makeup? Get real.”

“Get real? I’m not the one who’s so precious that they can’t even talk to their old friend!”

“Old friend? Is that what we are now?” The Master shouted. They both stilled, the question left the air in the room heavy. The Doctor hadn’t realized, but in the heat of the moment the two had gotten close to each other, within kissing distance, the Master’s hands gripping her shoulders tightly, not that she’d realized, trapping them close together.

Realization dawned on both of them, hearts beating frantically.

“Mast-” his lips crashed on hers, taking the Doctor by surprise. The Master was trying to deepen the kiss, trying to take control of the Doctor, not that she wasn’t having any of it though. She placed a hand to his neck and a hand to his hair, pulling on it to deepen the kiss, the Master moaning in response causing the Doctor to pull harder. 

  
  


He broke apart the kiss, but before the Doctor could get a word in the pressed kisses into her jaw, stopping any kind of coherent words from the Doctor. He slowly left a trail down her jawline until reaching her neck, where he stopped kissing her and slammed the Doctor into the bedroom wall and resumed kissing and sucking at her neck, leaving red marks. The Doctor screamed when the Master bit into her shoulder, not enough to draw blood but enough to leave a bright red mark. So he still knew what she liked, after all this time but the Doctor, never one to be beaten, let her hands drift to the Master’s shirt and slowly tried to unbutton it, missing buttons as she went. 

  
  


The Master moved down to her collarbones, working on them as the Doctor thread her hands through his hair, moaning and trying not to curse until his hands worked their way under the blue jumper she was wearing and lifted it over her head. She rushes to take off the Master’s shirt, leaving both of them (mostly) top-less. The Master paused to take in the Doctor, his eyes wandering. The Doctor, not feeling shy, closed the gap between them and continued the kiss.

  
  


The Doctor, starting to feel sore from being pressed into the wall threw her arms around the Master and looked him in the eyes. The Doctor led him to the bed and laid herself onto the bed, the Master crawling on top of her, arms at either side of her. She presses her hands against the Master’s body, using her nails to scratch into him, leaving lines on the Master’s chest. He swore at the sensation and dipped down to kiss the Doctor’s stomach. 

  
  


This new regeneration was stupidly sensitive, the Doctor thought to herself as she moaned at the Master’s bites. She could feel his smile against her skin, he must have been enjoying himself immensely, the bastard. She felt warm all over, heat pooling between her legs, and suddenly she felt trapped in her stupid jeans. With a shaky hand, the Doctor fumbled for the zip on her jeans, only for a hand to intercept her and rough “look” for her zip.

She buckled at the touch, and then found herself at the Master’s trousers, trying to get any kind of noise out of him. Her plan was working brilliantly, the Master breath became ragged, curses becoming more varied. The Doctor smirked until the Master unzipped her trousers and felt her through her boxers.

She gasped, the breath knocked out of her, her voice hitching. She leaned up and kissed the Master, edging her way up the bed, just out of reach of the Master’s touch. He swore, and crawled onto the bed, sitting up until the Doctor practically jumped into his lap.

The Doctor wrapped her legs around the Master, using her height advantage over him to pull him to a kiss, biting his lip.

The Master stopped the kiss to pull off the Doctor’s sports bra, admiring the Doctor’s chest and pressing kisses into her breasts.

The Doctor didn’t even care about being loud, it wasn’t like there was anyone else to hear her. Them. She wanted the Master so much, so badly, and nothing was stopping her from having him. She worked the Master’s trousers, the Master working on her jeans.

Soon enough they both of them didn’t have anything on, the Master feeling the Doctor, readying themselves for what was about to happen.

The Master looked at the Doctor and knowing what he was going to ask she said yes. She’d had the chance to test out the new body. 

He slipped inside her, smiling at her gasp. He began to rock into her, slowly at first, listening for the moans adjusting himself accordingly, but soon enough she needed more from him, he could sense it.

He rocked into her harder, rougher, a sudden rage taking over him as he grabbed her hips and moved her himself, going at an almost breakneck pace. The Doctor in her pleasure placed a hand around his throat and gripped hard. A manic smile crept up on the Master’s face as he gripped so hard on the Doctor that it was sure to leave bruises. 

What the hell was she doing, the Doctor thought through a haze. She- well she didn’t want to say what she was doing with the Master right now, and some part of her was enjoying it, hell even loving it, an even smaller part of her missing it. Missing being connected to him, hearing all his best and most stupid thoughts, just being together. He probably wasn’t the same, the Doctor convinced herself. Since when was the Master this rough. _Since you enjoyed it._ She flashed an angry face, and her grip on the Master’s throat tightened.

They weren’t going to last much longer, she could feel the coil of heat and electricity becoming unbearable, and she could feel the Master’s thrusts quickening in pace. 

The Doctor screamed when she finally came undone, panting after the fact. The Master swore as he came, a final few half-hearted thrusts before he was done, leaning his head against her shoulder, breathing hard.

They held each other for a while, the Doctor gently threading her hands through the Master’s hair, the Master holding onto the Doctor tightly, until the Doctor lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

“I need a shower.” He released her, the Doctor getting up and finding her clothes, the Master laying himself down on the bed.

“Doctor.” She turned to look at him.

“That was nice.” Confusion filled her features and she left his room to go and shower.

  
  


The Doctor sat under the warm stream of water, trying to process what just happened. They didn’t talk, which was her goal, so she failed there, but they did- that was also not planned. Sure it had been nice, he was good, more than good- but he could just be trying to manipulate her. _You know he isn’t._ Yeah, she couldn’t convince herself of that one. She couldn’t stop replaying the event, kind of wishing it would happen again, or at the very least they’d kiss again. It had been nice to kiss him. 

She told herself to shut the fuck up, that she was stupid to ever think that the Master meant anything to her- apart from being her enemy- and that she was stupid to have let him do that to her. _Two-way_ _event, he’d have let you out at any time, you wanted it to happen._ She felt tears roll down her face. She was right, she was always right.

  
  


\---------

“Hey look at this!” Ryan pointed as he ate.

“What is it?” Graham asked, eating a rib.

“I think it's one of the brochure things Yaz loves.”

“Well give it here!” Graham took the piece of paper and opened it, only to find a number, hex-code and a series of letters.

“What is it?”

“What are you two- what’s that?” Yaz asked as she entered the room.

“No idea, it was addressed to you.” Graham handed the paper over. Yaz opened the paper and turned it over.

“No idea,” Yaz said after a while.

“Oh well, and you should try these!” Ryan handed over a plate of- well something crispy looking.

She took the plate and smiled.

_45 minutes remaining._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me @Starlight_Mad, tweet at me!


	5. April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally talk (kind of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment anything you like

**April**

  
  


The Doctor paced at the edge, not knowing what to do. Another month had passed without them talking, which was terrible. But something worse was happening. That morning, the Doctor had gotten up to get breakfast, when she found the Master acting similarly. She hadn’t looked him in the eye, but when she’d gone to grab a spoon the Doctor and Master had touched hands. It was only brief, the Master had flinched away after, but they’d both felt it. Their connection, just like before. They’d locked eyes for a moment and then time kicked back in and the Doctor ran off to the edge.

She was a wreck, emotionally at least. Physically she’d never been better. Well, a night with the Master does that, she bitterly thought. They needed to talk, she was determined to make it happen.

\-------

The Doctor entered the flat, surprised to see the Master on the couch, absorbed in a medical drama. Hey, she liked that one too, she’d watched it before-

“Master.” She broke the silence in the room. He looked up from the couch, an almost bored expression on his face.

“Doctor?”

“We need to talk, properly this time.” She added, feeling heat creep up on her.

“Hmm if it’s anything like last time then absolutely.” He almost purred. She was getting annoyed now.

“No! What happened was stupid- a lapse in judgment-”

“Really-”

“On both our parts!” The Master sighed.

“Fine Doctor, let's talk.” He patted the space next to him, the Doctor took the invite and sat next to him

“So.”

“So.”

“Listen, before we start, I just want to say sorry, for everything.” the Doctor said, shame filling her voice.

“I’m sorry too, just not for everything.” The Doctor half-smiled at that.

“Doctor-”

“What happened, what’s the timeless child?” the Master faced away from the Doctor.

“I can’t tell you, trust me, Doctor, you don’t want me too.”

“But-”

“You need to find out yourself, I can’t be with you when it’s time.”

“Why not?”

“I can’t go through that again.” His voice cracked at that.

“Trust me, I’m justified in what I've done.” the Doctor was silent for a second.

“I can’t say much can I- I mean, the oncoming storm and all that.” The Master laughed softly.

“You know for all my talk, I don’t envy you in that.” The Master said softly, the Doctor brandishing a small smile in return. 

“So, what’re you watching?” The Doctor asked. The Master’s eyes widened.

“Nothing.”

“Come on, I’m not judging.” The Doctor teased.

“You so are!”

“Listen, so what if you’ve gone native-”

“I have not ‘gone native’-”

“I don’t know, maybe if we’d talked sooner-”

“You aren’t funny.”

“I am so! Now just tell me what you’re watching!” The Doctor playfully tapped the Master on the shoulder, a spark going through her when she does. He looks at her hand, and then her, biting his lip slightly. Fuck, the Doctor thinks to herself, not again, not so soon. The Master turns his head from the Doctor and shakes it slightly.

“Casualty. That’s what I'm watching.” The Doctor smiles.

“Do you, wanna watch it together?” His head snaps up at that.

“Sure.”

  
  


\------

After god knows how long of sitting on the couch together, in comfortable silence, occasionally making quips about the characters, the Master looks outside the window and gets up.

“Where are you going?”

“Bed.”

“Oh alright then, goodnight!” The Doctor smiles at him, The Master walks over to the Doctor and leans down. The Doctor froze at the thought of him kissing her again? A rush of heat went through the Doctor at the thought, the feeling of his lips on hers. She tried to put it at the back of her mind, the Master was a very good telepath after all. He presses lips against her cheek, the feeling of his bread scratching the Doctor. She could feel how nervous the Master was like he was seeking her approval. She leaned in slightly and sighed, a little too loudly.

“Goodnight.” The Master mumbled and rushed off to his bedroom. The Doctor shook her head and smiled, hand touching the place he’d kissed her. She’d remember that.

  
  


The Doctor tossed around in her bed. Why had he kissed her? Why did she let it happen again? He’s meant to be her greatest enemy, not some stupid crush! _He’s more than a crush._ The Doctor told herself to be quiet. The Master had to be manipulating her- no shut up, they were finally talking, isn't this what she wanted? Yeah, after she’d fuck- The Doctor could feel tears prickling at her eyes. Why was she doing this to herself, I mean all the past versions of herself could admit that they loved Ko- The Master, why couldn’t she? Fuck, she couldn’t even tell her companions what’s wrong with her, what kind of friend does that? 

The Doctor stared up at the ceiling, not knowing what to do with herself.

  
  


\-------------

Graham had taken a nap after the meal.

“Wanna play snap?”

“Sure!” Ryan pulled out a deck of cards and poorly began to shuffle them.

“So, how’d you think they’re getting on?” Ryan asked, handing out cards.

“No idea, I’m hoping as well.”

“Same.”

“What month are they on now?” Yaz asked.

“No clue, April maybe.” Yaz looked through her hand.

“It’s so weird to think that this is months for them and only minutes for us.”

“I don’t know, I think time travel has fried my sense of time.” Yaz laughed. 

“Oh and, did you ever find out what that card was about?”

“Card? No, I didn’t.” Yaz said a little too quickly. Ryan squinted his eyes and focused on his cards.

“SNAP!” Yaz shouted, waking Graham up with a fright.

“Bloomin hell Yaz, what time is it?”

_40 minutes remaining_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me @Starlight_Mad, tweet at me!


End file.
